If I Die Young
by TheBliindProphet
Summary: John has a secret, and Dave doesn't know until it goes too far.  Inspired on the song If I Die Young by The Band Perry  Warning: Depressing.  Complete unless someone wants more. .Shrug.


There you were.

Laying in the canoe.

Just as everything had been planned.

You had your 'journal' beneath your hands.

White roses surrounding your body.

And water in all directions.

You were gone.

_This is the story of how that all came to be._

Everything had started so perfectly well. You couldn't have been happier. You two were the kind to go out during the day, lay in the sun, laugh at each others jokes, and have picnics. You would cuddle under the tree outside of your house, and just sit in silence, and you both knew exactly how the other felt.

Everything was perfect, or so you thought.

Eventually, in the perfect summer you had, the days started getting darker. Thinking nothing of it, you both found other things to do during the day. But, each day, he started leaving the house around 5. You shrugged it off at first, he had told you he had some work to do, so you let him be free. You would sit by yourself at night, eat your dinner, and leave him some in the fridge, or on the stove.

Crawling into your bed at night, you shivered alone, and lay in silence until you heard him shuffle in. You glanced at your glowing blue alarm clock. 2:00 am. You sat up and smiled softly at him, which he never returned. He told you he was tired, and didn't want to talk about anything. You would nod and tell him you loved him. You don't remember the last time he told you he loved you back.

Over the weeks, you started feeling sickly. You went into the doctor and he took some tests. Thinking nothing of it, you went home and told no one. A few days after, the test results came in.

You spent your nights in the spare room, sobbing your eyes out. You didn't have long to live, and you knew it. You didn't want to tell him anything, you were afraid. You knew it would keep him from work, and you just couldn't do that. You cared about him too much.

You looked back at the papers. In the doctor's handwriting, you saw he had written the names of some clinics that could help you with depression. You shrugged them off, thinking you weren't depressed, and slipped them under the bed. Curling up under the covers, you wiped a few tears from your face before the rest started falling. You felt weak again.

Every morning for the following days, you'd barely be able to get up out of bed to even go to the bathroom. You began coughing heavily, but you told him it was nothing. He shrugged it off and your heart fell further. But it was okay, you told yourself. It was okay because you knew he loved you, and that everything was going to be okay.

The days passed, and through fake smiles, pain, and chest pains, you lived. As happily as you could. Until one day, you collapsed.

He rushed you to the hospital and you were placed in the ICU. You asked him if he could leave for a moment as your doctor walked in, and he not so happily complied. Your doctor asked if he knew, and you shook your head. He nodded slowly and told you you had a little less then a day left. Tears swelled in your eyes as you wiped them with your trembling hands.

He was replaced immediately as he left, the other begging you to find out what was going on. You held his hands in one of your own, and placed your other hand on his cheek. You apologized for everything, and told him you loved him more then anything in the world.

He shook his head and held your hands tightly, begging you to tell him what was going on.

You sighed and scooted to the other side of the hospital bed, asking him to lay with you. He crawled in and held you in his arms as you let your tears fall. You explained to him that you had only a few hours left to live, and that you were sorry you never told him before.

He questioned why you never told him, and he told you how much you meant to him. You smiled brightly and nuzzled into his chest, you had missed this. A few raindrops began to spatter onto your hospital window as you looked up at him.

You lifted up his shades, and placed them down on the end table, careful not to drop them. He looked away, his eyes filled with tears as he closed them. You wiped his cheeks dry and smiled, as if nothing was wrong. He looked back at you and shook his head. You could sense anger in his voice as he asked you why you were so damn happy.

You looked out the window and smiled. You told him it was because you got to spend your last moments with him, and more tears filled his eyes. You looked back and wiped them as you planted a few soft kisses on his lips.

He held you close and you rested your head on his chest. He told you he had to tell you something, and you nodded, closing your eyes with a smile.

It wasn't what you had expected.

He told you of the affair he had been having lately, and how sorry he was, and that he didn't mean for it to go as far as it did. Tears swelled in your eyes as you nodded slowly. It was too much to handle as you lay dying, and your heart raced. Doctors rushed in and injected you with something, a clear liquid, you didn't know what it was, and they left. Your heart slowed down slightly, but the tears sped up.

You questioned yourself why this had to happen to you, and you hid your face in the blankets.

Gasping for breath, you lay back down as the machines started beeping. You held his hand as tight as you could, and looked up at him with tears in your eyes and a smile on your face. You told him you forgave him as you closed your eyes. Your heart slowed down as he told you he loved you, and that he felt so alone without you. You stroked the back of his hand with your thumb as he placed a final kiss upon your lips.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

You were gone.

He had gone home, and was rummaging through your things. Finding your will, he read it, tears in his eyes, and promised that he would do anything for you.

And here you were.

Laying in the canoe.

Just as everything had been planned.

You had your 'journal' beneath your hands.

White roses surrounding your body.

And water in all directions.

You were gone.


End file.
